Cropping Aya
by Micheru
Summary: He looks so perfect lying on my bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and just watch him. I give into my temptation and touch the fiery red hair. It feels like silk under my fingers. one sided OmixAya, mild shounenai COMPLETE


A/N: The idea for this fic came from a conversation with my friend Kayla. I think I was fiddling with a picture of Aya and she said something about cropping Aya. Maybe. I dunno. But I know it came from a conversation with Kayla. Most of these fics do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Gundam Wing. I am but a poor college student who lives in a dorm and eats icky cafeteria food.

Series: Weiß Kreuz

Pairings: one sided OmixAya

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: shounen-ai

Genre: Angst, Drama

Notes: "dialogue"

'writing'

_Cropping Aya_

I sit at my computer, staring at the screen. A single word had been typed on the screen: crop. I had been given a challenge by one of my readers to use this word in a fic. The only problem is that I can't move on from this one word.

I click on the word and pull up my thesaurus. Harvest, collect, cut. Cut…

Ok, I am not a fan of blood, in spite of my chosen profession. Despite that, I choose to write my fic about someone cutting themselves... someone I know. I decide to use my favorite Gundam Wing couple: Trowa and Quatre. I always use this pairing when I'm writing about something personal to me. Quatre is me and Trowa is… someone very special to me.

' "Trowa? Where are you Trowa?" Quatre wandered through the safehouse, searching for his lover.

' "Is that you, Q-man?" Duo came out of his room and faced the blonde.

' "Duo, have you seen Trowa?"

' "Yeah. I just saw him go into the bathroom."

' "Arigato."

'Quatre left his friend and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door and heard water running. He knocked on the door. "Trowa?" There was no answer. He knocked again. "Trowa. It's me. Quatre."

'The water stopped. There was still no answer. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He was shocked by what he saw.'

A sound from outside distracted me from my typing. The bathroom door closed and the water started running. Tears came to my eyes. "Aya-kun…" I leaned back in my chair and close my eyes. He does this every time he comes back from visiting his imoto. He thinks we don't know… I'm not sure if Ken-kun and Yohji-kun know but... I do. It hurts me.

I glance back at the words on my screen. Quatre took a chance and walked in on Trowa. He wanted to see what was bothering the one he loves. Maybe I should do the same…

Determined, I stand and walk over to the bathroom. I knock on the door. "Aya-kun? May I come in?"

There was no answer. The water continued to run. Then it stopped. I strained my ears, trying to listen for any sounds that would warrant my bursting in. Suddenly, I hear something hitting the cabinets under the sink. I immediately open to door.

Aya is on his knees, his head pressed against the edge of the sink and his wrist in the sink. I glance quickly at the sink to see what is in it; bloody water.

I rush over and pull the wrist out of the water. I apply pressure to the vertical cut, hoping to get the blood to clot. Aya looks up at me. "Omi?"

"Aya-kun… Why? Why do you do this to yourself?"

He doesn't answer. His head lolls and he rests it on my shoulder. I still feel the blood flowing from the wound. I add the pressure of my other hand. "Aya-kun… please don't die." Sparing a hand, I open the cabinet and pull out some gauze. I quickly wind it around the wrist. It turns red rapidly. I add the pressure of my hands to the pressure of the bandage.

After a few minutes, I lift the gauze. The wound had stopped bleeding. I let out a sigh of relief. I look down at the elder man whose life I just saved. He is unconscious. He looks so innocent, nothing like a person who just tried to take their own life. I want to run my fingers through his hair, caress his cheek but the blood on my hands is preventing me from doing that.

I set him on the floor and wash my hands. I pull out some Neosporin and more gauze. I wrap up his wound again, this time so it will heal. I lift him and drag him out of the bathroom. I don't think I could carry him all the way down the hall to his own room so I put him in mine.

He looks so perfect lying on my bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and just watch him. I give into my temptation and touch the fiery red hair. It feels like silk under my fingers. I pull away when Aya begins to stir. His eyes open and he looks at me with slightly glazed eyes. "What happened?" he asked sleepily.

I fix him with a stern glare. "You almost killed yourself," I answer.

His eyes widen as realization hits him. "Why didn't you just let me die?" he said angrily.

My glare disappears at his statement. "I… I couldn't let you die," I replied weakly.

"I deserve it. Because of me, Aya-chan…" He stops himself from telling me anymore. "You should have left me."

"Aya-kun, why do you do it?" I ask, repeating my question from earlier.

He looks at me in shock, not expecting me to know that he does this often. My expression doesn't change. He shifts his gaze elsewhere. "The pain I bring myself is nothing compared to the pain Aya-chan is in."

"Aya-kun, what do you think Aya-chan would do if you died? She would have no one. You can't do that to her… to me…"

I hadn't meant for the last part to come out. I looked down when his gaze met mine. "Omi…"

"Gomen, Aya-kun. I know… I know you can't possibly feel the same way…"

"You're right."

I visibly wince. The ice in his voice hurt me.

"I won't do it again. Not because of you. I don't want Aya-chan to be alone when she wakes up." Without saying anything else, he stood and left the room.

I furiously blink away the tears that formed in my eyes. He denied me, just like that. Broke my heart in a matter of seconds.

I look over to the computer where my fic lay, unfinished. I think I'll give Quatre and Trowa a happier ending.

-Owari-

A/N: I had initially expected this to be happier. But it is obviously not. I really don't like writing angst.


End file.
